1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a color video signal reproducing apparatus for reproducing a color video signal from a record bearing medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a color video signal has been recorded or reproduced, for example, by a camera-combined type video tape recorder which is capable of performing a reproducing operation (hereinafter referred to as the camera-combined type VTR) in the following manner: In recording, a luminance signal Y and color difference signals R-Y and B-Y are obtained by a matrix circuit from R (red), G (green) and B (blue) signals which are obtained by a camera part of the camera-combined VTR; varied processes such as preemphasis process, etc. are performed on the luminance signal Y; and, after that, the signal Y is frequency modulated. Meanwhile, the color difference signals R-Y and B-Y are quadrature two-phase modulated into a carrier chrominance signal; and, after that, the frequency of the carrier chrominance signal is converted into a low band to obtain a low-band converted carrier chrominance signal. The frequency modulated luminance signal and the low-band converted carrier chrominance signal are frequency multiplexed into a recording signal. The recording signal is then recorded by a rotary head on a magnetic tape which is used as a record bearing medium.
In the case of a reproducing operation, a reproduced signal is obtained from the magnetic tape by the rotary head. A low-pass filter and a band-pass filter are used for separating from the reproduced signal the frequency modulated luminance signal and the low-band converted carrier chrominance signal. The frequency modulated luminance signal is demodulated into the original luminance signal. The low-band converted carrier chrominance signal is frequency converted into the original carrier chrominance signal. The luminance signal and the carrier chrominance signal are multiplexed and produced as a reproduced video signal.
The conventional camera-combined type VTR which operates as described above is arranged to supply a monitor device such as a TV set with a reproduced video signal for reproducing a recorded image. In that instance, the VTR produces the reproduced video signal in the form of a reproduced composite signal, which is obtained by multiplexing the luminance signal and the carrier chrominance signal within the camera-combined type VTR. Then, within the monitor device, the luminance signal and the carrier chrominance signal are again separated from the reproduced composite signal. However, the quality of the reproduced image is greatly deteriorated by the separating process performed, within the monitor device, on the composite signal which has undergone a composing process
Meanwhile, it has recently become popular to provide a monitor device with R, G and B signal input terminals for compatibility with such an apparatus as a personal computer or the like that is capable of producing R, G and B signals as a video signal. However, since the conventional VTR is arranged to have an external device (or the monitor device) convert the reproduced composite signal back into the R, G and B signals as mentioned in the foregoing, it has been impossible to obtain a reproduced image of a sufficiently high quality even when a monitor device is provided with the R, G and B signal input terminals because of the above stated signal deterioration resulting from the separating and converting processes to be performed on the reproduced composite signal within the external device or the monitor device.